Hans Grösse
Hauptsturmführer Hans Grösse – pierwszy boss w Wolfenstein 3D, spotykany na końcu poziomu Escape from Castle Wolfenstein, oraz drugorzędny antagonista w Wolfensteinie z 2009 roku. Opis Chociaż nie jest zbyt bystry, jako postawny i silny człowiek pełni funkcję wartościowego żołnierza w szeregach nazistów. Jego rodzeństwem są Greta i Trans Grösse – wszyscy troje noszą ciężkie zbroje i dzierżą miniguny, każdego z nich na pewnym etapie swoich przygód pokonał Blazkowicz. Historia Original Encouter Po tym, jak Blazkowicz sprawdził się jako najlepszy agent aliantów i jednoosobowa armia, został wysłany do Niemiec w celu pokonania fanatycznych wyznawców Hitlera w szeregach SS. Pierwszym jego zadaniem było wyeliminowanie Hansa Grössego, najbardziej bezwzględnego komandosa führera, który wraz ze swoim oddziałem działał w zamku w okolicach Drezna. Żeby dotrzeć do Hansa, Blazkowicz musiał przedrzeć się przez jego oddziały, ostatecznie jednak udało mu się go pokonać. Wolfenstein 3D W późniejszym czasie Blazkowicz ponownie spotyka Grössego podczas ucieczki z zamku Wolfenstein, gdzie pojawia się jako boss pierwszego epizodu. W następnym epizodzie pojawia się jako normalny przeciwnik na 8. piętrze, znaleźć go można jednak w ukrytym labiryncie. W epizodzie szóstym, stanowiącym prequel do wydarzeń z poprzednich epizodów, na tajnym 10. piętrze, Blazkowicz walczy z trzema jego klonami – Mansem, Pansem i Fransem, bossami epizodu. Wolfenstein Grössemu udało się wylizać z ran, jakie zadał mu Blazkowicz podczas ucieczki z Wolfensteinu, i został osobistym ochroniarzem Wilhelma Strassego. W Isenstadt B.J. po raz pierwszy widzi go w gospodzie, w której Hans demonstruje swoją siłę i odporność. Grösse, będąc świadkiem znokautowania nazistowskiego żołnierza przez pijanego cywila, wyzywa go do walki i nokautuje, a następnie wychodzi, mijając Blazkowicza, nie rozpoznając go. Następnie Blazkowicz spotyka Grössego w zamku, gdzie wraz z Trupią Główką przetrzymuje on Caroline Becker, przywódczynię Kręgu z Krzyżowej. Becker próbuje się wyrwać, jednak Hans strzela do niej zamiast do BJ-a, ignorując tym samym rozkaz Strassego. Obaj mężczyźni uciekają, podczas gdy Blazkowicz musi walczyć z olbrzymią królową gesitów. Podczas walki z zeppelinie Grösse zabija zdradzieckiego przywódcę Złotego Brzasku, doktora Leonida Aleksandrowa, nie mając już z niego pożytku. Następnie wraz ze Strassem wchodzą do wymiaru Czarnego Słońca. Trupia Główka ponownie rozkazuje Grössemu zabić Blazkowicza i tym razem go nie zawieść. B.J. niszczy medalion Hansa podobny do medalionu Thule, porażając go na śmierć. Ciało Grössego rozpada się, znikając w Czarnym Słońcu. Chronologia Interaktywne komiksy wydane przez premierą Wolfenstein potwierdzają, że pojawiający się w grze Hans Grösse jest tym samym, z którym Blazkowicz walczył w Wolfeinsteinie 3D. Na potrzeby nowej gry zmieniono jednak przebieg ucieczki BJ-a z zamku Wolfenstein, gdzie dźgnął on Grössego nożem, tym niemniej obie gry rozgrywają się w tej samej linii czasowej. Wydarzenia z Wolfensteinu mają jednak niewielki wpływ na The New Order. Jak powiedział jeden z twórców: „Staraliśmy się nie zawierać opowieści z tej gry w naszej historii. Osobiście uważam, że Activision wykonało gównianą robotę”. Producenci The New Order są fanami oryginalnej produkcji, dlatego niejako pomijają wydarzenia z Wolfenstein i uznają je za niekanoniczne. Tym niemniej Caroline odnosi się w The New Order do pojedynku z Grössem w zamku Isenstadt. Ciekawostki * W wersjach przeznaczonych na macintosha ma na twarzy więcej zmarszczek, które sprawiają wrażenie, że jest starszy. Jego głos jest głębszy i bardziej gardłowy, zaś pancerz różni się trochę od tego z wersji na MS-DOS. * W kodzie źródłowym Wolfesntein 3D Grösse opisywany jest po prostu jako „Boss”. Późniejsi bossowie otrzymywali już bardziej konkretne imiona, co może sugerować, że początkowo Hans był jedynym bossem w grze. W rzeczywistości jest on jedynym bossem w wersji shareware’owej. * Kiedy Grösse pojawia się po raz pierwszy w Wolfensteinie, jego pierwszymi słowami są: „Guten Tag”, co stanowi nawiązanie do Wolfenstein 3D, gdzie zaraz po spotkaniu z nim wypowiada dokładnie te same słowa. * Jego siostra nazwana została Gretel. Hans i Gretel, to w niemieckojęzycznym oryginale imiona postaci z baśni braci Grimm, w Polsce znanych jako Jaś i Małgosia. right * Grösse pojawia się w The Old Blood w „koszmarze” Blazkowicza, który wspomina pokonanie go w zamku Wolfenstein. Ukończenie wszystkich „koszmarów”, czyli ukrytych poziomów z Wolfenstein 3D, nagradzane jest osiągnięciem „Giń, Grösse, giń!” (ikona po prawej). Ukończenie poziomu z Grössem odblokowuje osiągnięcie „Guten tag!”, stanowiące nawiązanie do słów, jakimi wita on Blazkowicza. Galeria Grosse komiks.jpg|Grösse w interaktywnym komiksie HansGrosseWoal.jpg|Grösse w Czarnym Słońcu Grosse 3D.png|Porównanie sprite'ów w wersji PC (lewa) i na konsolę Jaguar (prawa) Grosse koncept.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna z Wolfenstein 3D ru:Ганс Гроссе en:Hans Grosse es:Hans Grosse nl:Hans Grosse Kategoria:Postacie (Wolfenstein 3D) Kategoria:Postacie (Wolfenstein) Kategoria:Bossowie (Wolfenstein 3D) Kategoria:Bossowie (Wolfenstein) Kategoria:Niemcy